nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Havemeforty/Nitrome School Episode 1 : The Stone of Serenity
Scene 1 : Breakfast Scene Me : (sigh) A quick cereal and a Peanut Butter Cup for a big day at normal school (a letter comes through the letterbox) (a labradoodle barks) Me : What is it, Stavros Nicholas : Um, Forty, my friend, I think my dog has got something (Stavros barks again) Me : Mail Nitrome Boss's Voice (in the note) : Dear Mr Have Me Forty, You're invited as a new student at Nitrome School. You will sure like it. Sadly, all of our remaining students have gone missing Lessons start at 8:45 AM and they end at 3:15 PM Yours sincerely, The Nitrome Boss Me : Cool French Narrator : 5 HOURS LATER Me : We arrived Zapo : Sure we did! And there is something I want to tell you! Me : What? Zapo : The Parasite Giant killed my great uncle's cousin, I mean, my other great uncle. Hot Air Jr : That's very sad Zapo : Yes! It is (Swindler shows up) Swindler : Hi, there, Forty! Me : How di... Swindler : Well, I will later give you a taste of my own medicine! Scene 2 : The Transition Ceremony (cuts to the assembly hall) Executive (Employees) : There are 4 classes. Class 9, 10, 11 and 12. Before we start the feast, we would like a few words from the Nitrome Boss. Nitrome Boss : (clears throat). Before the sorting ceremony, I would allow you to tell the rules. Before and after lessons, The Parasite Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. And our caretaker, Mr. Guard would like to inform you during Breakfast Club and After Lessons Club, both of them are held by Uncle Rico, the 3rd floor corridor is OUT OF BOUNDS. Boss (Employees) : Now when I call your name, the employees will put the Sorting Cuboy on you and it will tell you which class it will be. Boss (Employees) : Rocket Kitty Rockitty : It's Rockitty Rockitty goes on the chair and wears the sorting cuboy Sorting Cuboy : Very difficult. I think, it would, be...... CLASS NINE!!!!! (everyone cheers) Boss (Employees) : Swindler Swindler goes on the chair and wears the Sorting Cuboy Sorting Cuboy : (quickly) CLASS TEN!!!!! (every baddy cheers) Zapo (whispers to me) : All of the baddies end up in Class 10. Boss (Employees) : Cat and Owl (both of them sit on the chair and both of them each wear the Sorting Cuboy) Sorting Cuboy : Both of them should be in..........CLASS ELEVEN!!!!!! (everyone cheers) French Narrator : A BIG NUMBER OF STUDENT TRANSITIONS LATER Boss (Employees) : Zapo (Zapo sits on the chair and wears the Sorting Cuboy) Sorting Cuboy : Another goody! Looks like....he...should...be....in.......CLASS NINE!!!!!!! (everyone cheers) Boss (Employees) : Have Me Forty (I sit on the chair and I wear the sorting cuboy) Sorting Cuboy : Looks like he is a good one but often gets quick-tempered occasionall....... Me (to myself, whispering) : Not Class 10, Not Class 10, Anything but Class 10 Sorting Cuboy : Not Class Ten. Come on, it would lead you good and Class 10 is the only one Me (to myself, whispering, still) : Please don't be Class Te..... Sorting Cuboy : Then it should be..... Me (to myself, whispering, still) : Anything but Class T.... Sorting Cuboy : CLASS NINE!!!!!!! (everyone cheers) Nitrome Boss : Let the feast begin (everyone gets served the feast food and they eat it) (cuts to Perplexing Staircase) Rockitty and Zapo : We got Forty! We got Forty! Orange Angel : Forty, I'm glad you're with us! (all the Class Nine students appear at the Class Nine Dormitory Door) ??? : What is the password Takeshi : End Is Nigh (Rever'end Isnigh'ton Ruckas was a former Design Technology teacher there) ??? : Correct (door opens) Me : These beds are comfy Scene 3 : Defence Against the Dark Parasites Exam (cuts to Defence Against the Dark Parasites class) Pushy : Noooowwwww.... I....... willl........ teachhhhh yoouuuu.... howwww too stooopp.. the pa-pa-paaarraasssiittteess Pushy : Spiders. I apologize, my voice is supposed to sound like that French Narrator : 5 Minutes Later Me : Finished Pushy : My exam marks for all of your spider art (exam paper shows) Have Me Forty : 10/10 Rockitty : 4/10 Zapo : 5/10 Hot Air Jr : 9/10 Norman Noggin : 7/10 Penguin on Sled : 8/10 Eskimo : 10/10 Lockehorn : 7/10 Pink Angel : 10/10 Orange Angel : 10/10 Tiny Castle Knight : 6/10 Toxic : 10/10 Takeshi : 10/10 Blue : 10/10 Astronaut : 9/10 Jack Frost : DISQUALIFIED (for freezing his model) Jack Frost : Oh shoot! Scene 4 : A Tiring Feast Monday Practice (cuts to the field where it is January 6th 2013) Me : Hi, Cat and Owl Cat : Hi there, We need your practice to win the Hurling the Silver Ball contest for Feast Monday for Class 9 to win on February 6th. The final one to get the ball by noon is the winner of 1000 Cuboy Points Me : I can do that Owl : Let's see (zooms out during my play until the timecard shows up) French Narrator : 12:00 P.M. Me : Done it (Cat and Owl cheer) Cat : We've heard Class 9 never won since Hot Air Balloon and his girlfriend graduated, Hot Air Balloon now is a Class 9 Tutor. French Narrator : LATER, THAT SAME EVENING (cuts to the Angry Heads using their heads to bang a nail on the Proclamation Board Guard : You finished Angry Heads : oOWOWERWEROWOOOWOwwwow (Translation : We have done it but now are heads hurt. Please can we have a rest) Guard : Sure, why not? (Angry Heads become overjoyed and leave) (All the Class 9 students walk by) Hot Air Jr : (reads notice board) Feast Monday practice will start tomorrow and Classes 9 and 10 will be learning together Every other Class 9 student : Ahhhhhhhh (angrily) Me : Just what I need. Humiliate myself in front of Swindler French Narrator : FEBRUARY 6TH 2013 Scene 5 : The Feast Monday Competition (cuts to the field) Cat : IT'S FEAST MONDAYYYYYEEE Owl : The Contestant List, please! (Cat shows Contestant List) Class 9 : Havemeforty (right of left side) Toxic (middle of left side) Takeshi (middle of left side) Blue (very left of left side) Lockehorn (very left of left side) Class 10 : Swindler (left of right side) Chiseller (middle of right side) Parasite (middle of right side) Green (very right of right side) Enemy 585 (very right of right side) Cat : Got it all assembled proprerly. CONTESTANTS, TO YOUR PLACES!!! (all of the contestants go to their directed places) Swindler : But Forty can win the stupid competition, Yes he can, But not for long!!!!! Cat : On your marks, Get set, GO!!!! (Austin and Justin (on the 2nd and 3rd podiums) fire their Bang! Guns and they leave) (the contest starts at 9:00 AM) Cat (on commentary) : It's a great start to the contest, Mr. Forty has got the silver ball and Swindler trying to get past it but trips over Parasite, by accident Swindler : DRAT, DRAT, AND DOUBLE DRAT!!!!! I WAS WRONG!!!! HE IS GOING TO WIN THE COMPETITION! Cat (continues commentary) : Forty has still got the ball but Chiseller trying to nab it but Forty throws the ball to Takeshi and while Chiseller tries to get it, Takeshi uses his Ninja Stars to slow that darned Chisel down (Takeshi fires Ninja Stars) Chiseller : This is utter madness, Takeshi!!! Cat (continues commentary, still) : Swindler is ready to get up and he tries to nab it from Takeshi but Takeshi throws it to Blue and then Green tries to nab it from Blue and they start a battle with their guns (both Blue and Green fire their ammo) Cat (still on commentary) : This might take long but it is 9:30 AM French Narrator : 2 HOURS LATER 11:30 AM (Blue's ammo hits Green) Cat (still on commentary) : And Blue has won. Blue throws the ball to Frank, um, I mean Forty. (My legs start to wobble) Me : Help me, Someone help me Cat (still on commentary) : Oh no! Someone put a curse on Forty's legs. (stops commentary) Zapo, would you look all over the audience to find out who is doing this curse to Forty's leg Zapo : Right on , Cat (Zapo looks all over the audience and finally finds the suspect) Zapo : Ha ha! Cat, it's Doctor Nastidious! Cat : DOCTOR NASTIDIOUS, HE'S DOING THIS! SET FIRE TO HIS SHIRT! Zapo : Right on, Cat (Zapo uses his Razor Burn Lines to set fire to Nastidious' shirt) Nastidious : (screams)! I'M ON FIRE! CAT, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! Cat : Um, did you do this to Forty's legs Cat (back on commentary) : Anyway, It's 11:45 AM and Forty's back on track..... French Narrator : 11:58 AM Cat (still on commentary) : We have only 2 Minutes. And Lockehorn is doing well on the ball and passes it to Forty but every Class 10 contestant is tired (shows Class 10 contestants, minus Swindler, moaning and groaning) Cat (still on commentary) : Except for that pipsqueak, Swindler (camera zooms in on Swindler) Swindler : Soon he'll never win that stu.... Nitrome Boss's Voice on Timer : 60 SECONDS REMAINING Swindler : Oh, crud! I'm the last Class 10 contestant remaining! But only to use.... Swindler : (in 1930's Commercial Voice) (shows sleeping powder) Mr. Prankster's Magical Sleeping Powder Swindler : (in normal voice) That thingamabob should to the tri..... Nitrome Boss's Voice on Timer : 30 SECONDS REMAINING (Swindler uses sleeping powder on Lockehorn) (Lockehorn than goes to sleep) Cat (still on commentary) : Oh my, Lockehorn has tired out but Forty still has the ball (Swindler uses sleeping powder on Blue) (Blue then goes to sleep) Cat (still on commentary) : Oh no, Blue has tired out as well, but there's no match for Have me Forty (Swindler uses sleeping powder on Takeshi) (Takeshi then goes to sleep) Cat (still on commentary) : Oh, my, Takeshi has tired out but there's still 10 seconds remaning for Mr Forty (Swindler uses sleeping powder on Toxic) (Toxic then goes to sleep) Cat (still on commentary) : Not Toxic too, 4 Seconds Remaining Nitrome Boss's Voice on Timer : (normal voice) 3, 2 (slow mo voice) onnnnnnneeeeeeeeeee (Swindler tries to run to Forty) Nitrome Boss's Voice on Timer : (normal voice) One (a klaxon sound is heard) Cat : FORTY HAS WON 1000 CUBOY POINTS FOR BEING THE LAST PERSON TO HOLD THE SILVER BALL BY NOON!!!! (all of the other Feast Monday contestants wake up, suddenly) Blue : Where am I Scene 6 : Midnight Mayhem (cuts to me sleeping at the top bunk of a bunk bed) Zapo : (wakes me up) Hey, Forty Me : (wakes up) What is it, Zapo Zapo : All of us, Class 9 students will have to go to the Forbidden Coriddor Pink Angel : You mean, The Third Floor Corridor Zapo : Yup (cuts to the third floor corridor) (the C9 students walk throughout the corridor and climb down the stairs but look at the statue on the tower) Hot Air Jr : That leads us to the Defence Against the Dark Parasites classroom Orange Angel : Hey, kiddo, what should we do now Pink Angel : Go back to our beds before we're found outside of our beds (all C9 students run to their beds) Scene 7 : Mecha Saur Madness ??? (in black cloak) : What should I send now (summons Mecha Saur) (maniac laugh) (Mecha Saur approaches Nitrome School and zaps laser at every window) Nitrome Boss : Help, employees, save me (employees try protecting nitrome boss but get attacked by Mecha Saur's laser) Nitrome Boss : I'll call the FBI (laser zaps phone in half) Nitrome Boss : What are we gonna do (Mecha Saur approaches the toilets room and zaps the windows, while all the C9 students try to stop this) Orange Angel : I'll deal with this(throws TS arrow in Mecha Saur's eye) (Mecha Saur moans and dies) (grey blood comes out and money as well) Nitrome Boss : What is going on there, Orange Angel Orange Angel : The Mecha Saur was attacking the school. Nitrome Boss : Well, I'll reward 250 Cuboy Points to Class 9, but for Jack Frost, who turned the entire bathroom into an ice rink.. (Jack Frost gets shocked) Nitrome Boss : 50 Cuboy points are taken away from Class 9 (Nitrome Boss leaves) (Blue's buzzer goes off) Blue : My buzzer tells me someone is trying to get the Stone of Serenity Hot Air Jr : If the stone of serenity is destroyed, we'll be stuck with chilli, I mean, we'll have to say "so long" to joy and happiness Scene 8 : The Dimension of Dreams (cuts to Class 11, where all the other C11 students are) Cat : Doctor Nastidious is attempting to steal The Stone of Serenity. Owl, you may be right. Just after the HtSB Contest incident. Owl : I think Nastidious really is stealing TSoS Cat : What is TSoS Owl : TSoS is the Stone of Serenity and HtSB is Hurling the Silver Ball. Foreman White : Attention, Class 11. I hear that someone is trying to steal our beloved Stone of Serenity. We must stop that man or woman who is all cloak and dagger and trying to steal TSoS. (every other C11 student gasps) Foreman White : WHO'S WITH ME!!! (every other C11 says "I'm with you, Foreman White) Foreman White : Good (cuts to the secret room) (Zapo enters the DoD) (Zapo sees his great uncle's cousin) Zapo : My other great uncle (Zapo exits the Dimension of Dreams) (Zapo calls every C9 student to the secret room) (Hot Air Jr enters the dimension) Hot Air Jr : HOLY MACKEREL, I'M THE CHAMPION OF THE FEAST MONDAY CONTEST AND I GOT FAME AND FORTUNE (Hot Air Jr exits DoD) Jack Frost : Bet my dream was to freeze everything (Nitrome Boss moves the DoD's mirror) Me : Oi! I was going to use that Nitrome Boss : For safety, I'm advising all of you lot not enter the Dimension of Dreams until Leap Day Orange Angel (shocked) : LEAP DAY!!!! Pink Angel (shocked) : But that's a long time to wait Nitrome Boss : You should have thought of that before you lot used that thingamabob (pink angel sees a two headed cerberus guarding TSoS) Hot Air Jr : That cerberus is guarding the stone of serenity. Don't kill it Pink Angel : Whatever you say, HAJ Orange Angel : What's HAJ Pink Angel : Hot Air Jr (Cat, Owl and Warlock show up) Warlock : Forty, I saw this belonging to Zapo's great uncle's cousin (hands invisibility cloaks to C9) Cat : Invisibility Cloaks, I'll take two, Don't wanna lose Cuboy Points like that time Owl and I accidentally ran into the 3rd corridor and Guard took away 150 Cuboy Points from Class 11 (every C9 student wears the invisible cloaks and go up the abandoned classroom's tower) (every C9 student, excluding Rockitty, Zapo, and Lockehorn, go back to their beds) (the remaining 3 try going back) Lockehorn : Um, Zapo, the I cloaks are at the tower (camera zooms in a Boss (Employees) with Swindler, in isolation, who lost 50 Cuboy Points for shoplifting at the ice cream parlour in the Nitroglycerine Mead) (cuts to the employee office) Boss (Employees) : Now because of your behaviour, Rockitty, Zapo and Lockehorn, at night, I'm taking away 250 Cuboy points.... Zapo : 250 CUBOY POINTS!!! THAT'S ALL! Boss (Employees) : 250 Cuboy Points, EACH!!!!!!!! Rockitty : That's a quarter for the big feast monday prize remaining untaken Boss (Employees) : You should have thought of that before, now go to bed Scene 9 : The Parasite Forest (cuts to Foreman Buzz's house near the Parasite Forest) (knock on the door is heard) Foreman Buzz : Hi there, newbies of Class 9 (camera zooms in to the C9 gang) Foreman Buzz : You're here to protect the Stone of Serenity Hot Air Jr : If it is stolen, what if it is turned into a school for the Dark Parasites Foreman Buzz : Well, we'll see later, Keep an eye on the Parasite Forest Me : But it is forbidden and lessons have already finished Foreman Buzz : Don't care, Just do it! (the C9 students enter the Parasite Forest) ??? : Hi there, weirdos Zapo : That hooded figure called us weirdos ??? : Want a taste of my drink, Unicorn Blood Hot Air Jr : (exaggerates) No thank you, we're not parched (we continue on and approach The Boot, from Hot Air Jr) The Boot : Hot Air Jr, we meet again Hot Air Jr : Well, Foreman Buzz sent us here so that the Stone of Serenity will be safe The Boot : Well, PREPARE TO GET SQUASHED!!!! (the C9 students run away and hide behind the back of FMB's hut) Me : That was a close shave Scene 10 : The Parasite Giant in Disguise (cuts to Class 9 dormitory) (camera zooms in to me sleeping) (Suddenly) Penguin on Sled : Wake up Me : What the (every other C9 student wakes up) Penguin on Sled : We have to find out who is stealing the Stone of Serenity (cuts to the 3rd-floor corridor) Pink Angel : Phew! Quite a long walk here! (camera zooms in a Triple Crossbow from Castle Corp being fired) Orange Angel : OBSTACLES!!! (all the C9 students run away and enter another room) (Hot Air Jr looks at a giant chessboard) Hot Air Jr : Chess! The only thing I ever lost at! Giant Bishop : I'ma bet my gang can do this (Giant King, Queen, Pawns, Knights & Rooks show up) Giant King : I'll move C1 to D3 Giant Queen : C2 to D4 Giant Knight : I'll move an L shape Giant Rooks & Pawns : Don't forget our move Giant Bishop : Now Go! Protect TSoS Me : Thanks, Mr Bishop Giant Bishop : You're welcome (C9 students enter another room) All C9 students except for me : Let's go back to bed (they leave) (I spot a dark figure which turns out to be Akuma) Me : Akuma! It was you the whole time! (Akuma rips himself to reveal the Parasite Giant) Me : THE PA-I mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!!! WHERE'S THE REAL AKUMA!!! Parasite Giant : I held him hostage Me : Well! What's up with you! Parasite Giant : Yes! It was''' ME''' who put a curse on your legs during the Hurling the Silver Ball contest and I was the one who send the Mecha Saur to terrorize the school. AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO LOOK AT THE MIRROR LEADING TO THE DIMENSION OF DREAMS!!!! (I enter the Dimension of Dreams) Parasite Giant : Well, Forty! What do you see! Me : I have so many presents including the expensive ones and I also am a famous celebrity Parasite Giant : LIAR!!!! This mirror holds everyones greatest dreams and wishes (I exit the Dimension of Dreams) Me : You won't get away with this! Parasite Giant : Get away with this! (tut-tut) I'm just getting started (I try to leave but the Parasite Giant throws a Molotov from Rubble Trouble) Parasite Giant : There is no escape! (crazy asylum laugh) (I faint and then the molotov's flames clear away) Scene 11 : End of Term (cuts to the Medical Room where I am in a bed) Nitrome Boss : Wake up, Forty Me : Huh! What happened Nitrome Boss : You were knocked out by the molotov's flames! Well, The Para----I mean, You-Know-Who has caused the scene! Me : Has the Stone of Serenity been destroyed! Nitrome Boss : To make a long story short, It did! Me : Awwww! But what about our happiness Nitrome Boss : Don't worry, It's OK! It's still there (I see all of the students from Classes 9, 11 and 12) Cat : Well, Forty, I'm glad you did very well this year. Except I lost 150 cuboy points because I accidentally snack into the forbidden corridor and have been caught red-handed by Mr. Guard! (I find myself surrounded by Hot Dogs, Cheeseburgers, Diet Coke, Pepperoni Pizzas, Tacos, Ice Creams, Pancakes, Waffles, French Toasts, Pasta with Pesto, Chicken Nuggets, Raw Carrots, BBQ Sauce, Mild Mustard & Ketchup) Me : Thanks, Cat Cat : You're welcome (cuts to the Assembly Hall) Nitrome Boss : Well before we leave and go on the school buses, We would like to schedule our points for the Class Cup : In 4th place : Class 9 (with 450 Cuboy Points) In 3rd place : Class 12 (with 500 Cuboy Points) In 2nd place : Class 11 (with 650 Cuboy Points) and in 1st place : Class 10 (with 800 Cuboy Points) (a green decoration with jalapenos on it comes down and every Class 10 student cheers) Nitrome Boss : And now our final class points : Have Me Forty, for excellent participation in the Hurling the Silver Ball contest, I reward Class 9, 150 CUBOY POINTS Zapo, for an outstanding Chess Match, I reward Class 9, 50 CUBOY POINTS Cat and Owl, for an excellent commentary on Feast Monday, I reward Class 11, 75 CUBOY POINTS Hot Air Jr, for being the best at everything excluding Chess, I reward class 9, 150 CUBOY POINTS and Class 9 have tied with Class 10 and everyone in Class 9 who had an outstanding practice on their DADP exam, I reward Class 9, 100 PONTS ''' a little change to the decoration, Employees Employees : Yes, Nitrome Boss (the green decoration with jalapenos on it gets pulled up and replaced with a red decoration with bacon on it) Nitrome Boss : Class 9 win the class cup (all the Class 9 students cheer) (cuts to the bus area) Cat : Hey, Forty, want to come on the bus Me : Sure, but I think Nitrome School is now my home. Cat : Don't worry, you'll return at 2nd September. (all of the students from Classes 9-12 get on the buses and the buses all leave) '''THE END!! Bonus Features : DADP Test Overall Results : 124/150 (CLASS 9) 76/150 (CLASS 10) 120/150 (80/100) (CLASS 11) 118/150 (89/100) (CLASS 12) The Classes 10-12 DADP Examination Marks : Class 10 : Parasite : 10/10 Swindler : 10/10 Dark Thing : 8/10 Helmet Dark Thing : 3/10 Chiseller : 6/10 Green : 9/10 Octoboss : 2/10 Crusher Guardian : 1/10 Enemy 585 : 6/10 Dr. Siamese : 10/10 Walking Robot : 5/10 Robotic Squid (Baby Octopus Robot) : 2/10 Dragon : 2/10 Alien Saucer : 1/10 Snow Spirit : 1/10 Class 11 : Canary 214-LE : 9/10 Red Triclopian : 8/10 Yellow Triclopian : 8/10 Poly : 6/10 Stretchy Dog : 7/10 Spartan Soldier : 3/10 Red Racer : 10/10 Cat : 10/10 Owl : 10/10 Dirk Valentine : 9/10 Class 12 : Billy : 9/10 Green Troll : 5/10 Blue Troll : 6/10 Angry Heads : 10/10 Orange UFO : 10/10 Green UFO : 10/10 Blue UFO : 10/10 Pink UFO : 10/10 Warlock : 10/10 Bearded Man : 9/10 Category:Blog posts